Why It Sucks To Be A Vocaloid
by BlueMew210210
Summary: A story about what happens when Neru tries to act smart. The result... Zatsune traps all of the vocaloids...  yeah the summary sucks...  rated T for death and possible torture l3


Ugh why does my head hurt so much? I blinked rapidly a couple of times, trying to clear my vision. Soon I could see straight and realized I was trapped in something. Damn it! I tried effortlessly to crack the glass tube I was being held in. The tube was fairly large and if I streached my arms out wide, my fingertips just brushed the cold glass on either side.

"Well I see you're up."

I lifted up my head and found myself face to face with another Vocaliod. Oh no not her.

"You were sleeping so peacefully," Neru sneered, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you!"

Neru giggled and placed her hand up to the glass.

"Neru," I said losing my patience, "Let me out now!"

Neru only laughed and walked over to a machine I hadn't noticed before. It had a large screen and a keyboard with many different colored buttons. Neru flipped a couple of switches and typed something in on the keyboard. She then glanced back at me with a crazed smile.

"Ya know what's unfortunate about you Officials?" the yellow haired girl asked, "That fact that there are so little of you and yet so many of us."

I smirked at Neru.

"Oh come on Neru! Some of you Fan mades don't even have voice banks!" I was screaming at Neru, this was ridiculous, "And look at yourself! You're just a copy of me!"

"HEY! IF YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY THEN HOW COME YOU'RE THE ONE IMPRISONED!"

Neru glared at me before breaking into fits of laughter.

"Hey Miku," she said with a smile, "I have a new toy... Care to try it out?"

Neru flipped a big red switch as she grinned at me. I then felt a liquid coming out of the tubes above me. The liquid was so light I could hardly tell it was there, soon the liquid was up to my nose and I found that it was breathable. The liquid made my eyelids feel heavy and I was soon overcome with drowsiness. I was about to give into sleep when jolts of pain ran through my body. It hurt so much. So much I was unable to scream as I was so focused on the pain. When I thought the pain couldn't get any worse I was horribly wrong. A new jolt entered through my legs and slowly wound its way up to my head. All the time this was happening I could still hear Neru's insane laughter over my intense head ache. I let my body go limp and tried to ignore the jolts of pain running through me when all of a sudden it stopped. I hit the floor of the tube with a thud and lied there for a while shaking like a leaf.

"I did it!" shouted a joyous Neru, "I really did it!"

Did what? What the hell did Neru do?

I slowly rose to my knees and looked behind me. No way. There was a girl who looked almost exactly like me. Her hair was a very dark color and her eyes were scarlet. The girl met my eyes and smiled.

"Zatsune," said Neru with that same crazed smile, "Zatsune Miku."

Zatsune? So that was this girl's name... No it was Miku... I gulped. So now she was stealing my name? The walls of the tube and I guess I could have just run then and maybe I would escape, but I didn't. My legs were weak and I was shaking all over. Whatever Neru had done it took a lot of my energy.

"Zatsune! Join me! Join my side and I will give you all that you desire!"

Zatsune looked at Neru coldly.

"No."

"No? But I am your creator! Your master! What are you just going to join that blue haired idiot over there or-"

"I didn't say that."

The look Zatsune was giving Neru was filled with malice. Zatsune slowly stepped forward and grabbed a pen off of a nearby desk.

"You irritate me."

Neru started to laugh.

"I irritate you? You're just some stupid black hai-"

Neru's eyes widened and a thin line of blood came out of her mouth. The girl stayed there frozen for a minute and then gradually looked down to the place where the pen was protruding from her throat.

No way. Zatsune stabbed Neru's throat with a pen? The long slender green object was slightly poking out from the back of Neru's neck and her shirt cuff was becoming soaked with blood. Neru made a choking sound and coughed up more blood that splattered across Zatsune's face. The girl dropped Neru on the floor where she occasionally moved. Zatsune raised a foot and calmly planted a kick on Neru's throat. Neru coughed once more and then moved her mouth. No wait she was trying to say something. From the amount of blood coming out of her mouth, I figured she only had a few moments of life left. Neru moved her mouth one more time in that strange fashion and was then silent, save the occasional gargle or twitch. Zatsune turned around and faced me. She slowly walked over to the tube with that bloody pen in her hand. I slowly backed up on my hands and knees, afraid to provoke her. Zatsune grabbed me by the hair and brought a knee into my face. I felt blood drizzle down my face and figured she had broken my nose as it was throbbing with pain.

"W-what are you going to do t-to me?"

Zatsune laughed and released my head.

"Dont worry," she sneered, "I won't kill you. Just hurt you... A lot."

Zatsune laughed and kicked me in the ribs. I could still here Neru coughing from across the room and figured she hadn't died yet. I could almost feel sympathy for the girl who had done this, and how much she was suffering now.

Zatsune walked over to the computer and started browsing the desktop.

"I see," she murmured after some time.

Zatsune stood there for a moment and then walked over to the wall. A rope was hanging there probably from when Neru had captured me, and grasped it in her hands.

"This will do."

Zatsune smiled at me, and slowly walked in my direction. The black haired girl thrust me into the floor and stood firmly on my back. She then tied up my hands and feet and dragged me by the hair to the stair case. She then grabbed my arms and thrust them above my head. Zatsune tied my arms to the railing and then backed up.

"Hey Miku," she said with a smile, "How much is your cosplay wig?"


End file.
